Return
by FrizzyLizzy214
Summary: Chell has been called to go back to Aperture in it's time of need. please enjoy, and please don't judge too harshly. this is my first try at fan fiction, so be warned!rated T for now, but it might change, depending on where I end up taking it.
1. The Call

**hey everyone! this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so please give me critique, but if it was absolutely horrible, please try to tell me gently. if the only reviews I get are the kind that say something along the lines of "oh my gosh you are such a bad writer you cant do anything right", then I swear I will never even TRY to write again. I have self esteem issues, if you haven't noticed. but on to the boring part: I do not own portal 2, or anything in it, including Chell, GLaDOS, companion cube, etc. that's done with, so please enjoy! it takes place after both portal 2 single player and co-op. society has rebuilt itself, but not entirely.**

* * *

><p>I'm actually ashamed to say it. but I guess when it comes down to it, I have no choice.<p>

I actually care about the homicidal computer. Somewhat. Enough to actually think about going back down there. Now, I know what your thinking. "How could you possibly even CONSIDER going back into that hell hole? She will most likely just kill you on the spot!" Well, she wont. Not under the current circumstances, anyway.

You see, I have no real choice in the matter. I got a... I guess you could call it a call, from she-who-will-go-unnamed-for-the-sake-of-my-sanity. And what happened was... well, it would just be easier to show you exactly than to try to explain.

_ I closed the front door of my small apartment behind me in a rush. I was so happy to be home, after a long day of work. First I was obviously at my boring day job of asking people the classic question of 'do you want fries with that?' Bleh._ _It's so dull compared to- don't even go there. _

_But anyways, after that I went and helped out in our small town's old soup kitchen. Before I got my job, and therefore my ratty apartment, I was a regular there. So its only fair of me to help out in the very place that saved my life. _

_So I was pretty tired out after dealing with a particularly difficult customer. They really shouldn't allow people in who are so obviously drunk... but that was over with for the day. and now I was home... I didn't even bother taking off my coat before I plopped down on the couch to indulge in some mind-numbing television. As long as it has nothing to do with evil scientist masterminds, or anything like that, I have continually looked forward to the bliss of watching anything that happens to be on. _

_I turned it on and settled in, laughing at poor coyote's sad attempts to catch that ever mischievous road runner. I silently thought to myself about every one of his sorry plans and tried to figure out how to make it work, before I catch my thoughts starting to wander towards when I was actually doing drastic things like that to try and escape from... I mentally slapped myself and tried to return to the program. _

_But all to soon I'm interrupted by a strange sound coming from further into the apartment, towards the bedroom. It sounded like the weird static that I would sometimes hear coming from radios in- no, I thought to myself. Don't think about that. I got up, and listening to the sound of explosions beckon me to come back to the couch and ignore the all to familiar noise coming from the bedroom, I stubbornly turned right around and started cautiously heading towards the sound._

_ Now, the bedroom is nothing fancy in itself. Just a small twin sized bed up against the far wall, a small window that only looks out onto the somewhat busy street below. A bookshelf that I tried, (and very much failed at), building. A few classic books that I found laying out in the street litter the lopsided shelves, but I haven't indulged too far into them. Even the slightest hint of familiarity... brings on some things that I try not to think about. But there is one thing in my room that stands out from everything else: a giant, scorched cube with faintly glowing hearts in the center of each side. And it was from this particular thing that the sound was emitting. _

_I cautiously stepped into the room, ready for the cube to suddenly become a psycho robot and try to kill me, or something of that essence, at least. But I am able to relax, just the tiniest bit, because as soon as I closed the door behind me, the sound stopped. the cube just sits there, as I slowly moved forward to examine it. I took a cautious step forward, and another, until I had crossed the tiny room and was able to slowly kneel down in front of it._

_ I started to inspect it, being carful not to jostle it too hard, just in case, as I lifted it slowly from the ground. I suddenly jumped back and dropped the cube hard on the ground. I got ready to bolt, when the voice stopped me._

_ Its that voice. The one that I had been dreading ever since I can remember. The one that had haunted my dreams for the entire year that I had been living out there in the town._

_"Hello, Chell. how have you been? I have been really great, until just recently. yesterday, in fact. I hope that your ready to come to the defense of the facility that is your home. at this rate, its going to implode on itself, and there is nothing that I can do about it. not without the help of someone who is...good at murder. almost as good as me, actually. in a basic, primitive sense."_

What actually surprised me the most was the absolute sincerity in her voice when she said it.


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2- The Decision

**Sorry, nothing really happens this chapter. I'm just on an airplane right now and decided to make a filler chapter mostly, since nothing can really happen yet. everyone needs some indecision now and again, right? So sorry if this chapter disappoints: its a long flight, and I think I might get another chapter (or two. or three) in there today. So please enjoy!**

So now you know as to why I was considering it. I mean seriously, if the computer that had raised you (badly, but still) had just decided to one day call you and ask for help, you would at least consider it, right? No? Well, I apparently have brain damage, as said by both of them, so does it really matter if you would have?

So now I find myself constantly changing my mind, and its really starting to get to me. I start heading out to help, long fall boots on and everything, but I get half way there and I suddenly just turn around and start heading back. I can't make up my mind.

On one hand, she needs my help. Apparently when Wheat- when HE was in her body, not only did he almost destroy everything, but he also caused a virus to enter her system, in which she will repeatedly pass out and the facility pretty much passes out with her. The bad part about it is, that apparently someone has been trying to infiltrate the facility for who knows why, and the facility is completely defenseless if she is asleep. So there's that.

But on the other hand, wouldn't it be good for someone else to discover the facility? Then they could see what has been going on, and they can tear it down. That way SHE wont be able to hurt anyone anymore. And I wont be involved at all, just an innocent bystander that had nothing to do with it. I will cheer along with everyone else when they tell the world about how they have found and destroyed the place where a bunch of science loons had nested and could have easily destroyed the world. That would be good...

What am I thinking? That would be terrible!

What would happen to GLaDOS? And what if the people who had infiltrated actually had no intention of tearing it down, but instead decided to steal everything there and claim it as there own? Sounds slightly familiar... but even worse of a thought, is what if they decide to just pick it back up? What if they are anywhere near as crazy as the founders were, and they just claimed it and continued the madness? GLaDOS would definitely have something to say about that. But what could she do if they overpowered her?

If they somehow got in while she was sleeping and kill- turned her off? Then they would have full access to everything there, and then they could either do the world good by getting rid of it all, or do bad by...anything that has to do with that place other than killing it. So I guess it all rests on who these people actually are.

So who are they? I have no way to find out. GLaDOS didn't tell me anything, aside from the virus and unwelcome guests. So I guess my only course of action would be to figure out WHO is trying to take over, and if there ok and will only destroy it and move on, then I wont get in there way. Even though they would probably treat GLaDOS like garbage...and they would be destroying my home... and they would destroy the very things that in the right hands could definitely change the world for the better... As you have probably guessed, this argument is constantly frequenting my mind, and so far I haven't found an end. But I have made up my mind on one thing so far: I need to figure out who the heck these people are. And I need to decide if there worth stopping. Because if they are going to try and hurt my friends and my home then... Well, I can't let that happen, now, can I?


	3. Thugs

Chapter 3-Thugs

**So here is my second chapter that was written on the plane. I am going to take a nap since I got a grand total of 1 hour of sleep last night, but if I have time then I will write another chapter.**

Now that I had come to my decision, I decided to head on out. To where? I had no idea. My goal was to go wherever my feet took me, and hope that wherever I ended up would hold the answer to my dilemma. What else could I really do? So I started walking, and you can probably guess where I ended up.

"Ah..." I sighed into the wind as it made wheat brush against my legs.

"Home. Dangerous, insane home of mine."

I started towards the door to the rusty shack, when I heard something amiss. In a wheat field, you hear pretty much what you would expect to hear in a wheat field. Wind, rustling, bugs and birds, maybe a squirrel or a deer...but definitely not what sounds suspiciously like a car going faster than it should have been, crushing innocent wheat stalks under it's big and powerful wheels.

I immediately ducked into the stalks, extremely happy that I had the small frame that I did. Because of that little blessing I was concealed as a giant truck-car thing drove up, causing the birds to fly away and the bugs to stop their chirping. The car rolled to a stop, and almost immediately a couple of intimidating looking people jumped out.

The first one was the driver. He looked like the perfect stereotype for a motorcyclist, with his black leather, whip, and a hey-I'm-all-tough-and-ride-a-motorcycle kind of look to him. Dark glasses, knee high boots, incredibly tall and bulky, bald, the whole nine yards. From the passengers side came a girl this time, but she didn't look like the kind of girl that you wanted as your friend, and _definitely _not as your enemy. Red wavy hair, smirk plastered to her face, a shrill laugh of someone who doesn't care whether you scream or cry, as long as she gets what she wants. She looked around, her amber eyes casting an evil glint, and I made sure to be as still as I could possibly be.

I don't think that I even breathed. I knew that if she saw me, I probably wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Nasty pair, those two were, in those freaking matching outfits. Out of the back came a few more thugs looking guys, but I didn't pay very much attention to them. They were obviously the lackeys, while the driver and passenger were definitely in charge, no question.

I watched as the pair started whispering to each other, giving the shack uneasy glances while the lackeys shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly as they waited to be told what to do. I just listened, trying to pick up what they were saying, but they stopped talking and looked at the lackeys before I caught anything. The girl addressed the thug that was closest to her.

"You, Bug. Get over here." Her voice was carrying superior, and very agitated tones.

'Bug' hurriedly stumbled over himself to get to her fast enough.

"Go and knock on the door to the shack. If nothing happens, then open the door, and tell us what's inside."

I waited with baited breath as Bug walked up to the door of the shack that I knew so well. He hesitantly knocked as fast as he could before withdrawing his hand, as though it had burned him. He inspected his hand and appeared relived that there was no harm done to it.

"Knock again, you moron. I don't have all day. And knock louder: we have no idea as to how many miles this place supposedly goes down for." He trembled as he looked up at her, and I was reminded so much of GLaDOS and Wheat- him that it was like a blow to the chest.

I kept quiet as Bug knocked again on the door, less frightened this time. There was no reply, and the girl started making impatient motions for him to open it. So that's exactly what he did, and to tell the truth I had no idea what to expect.

When he opened the door, I was somewhat scared to find that nothing happened. Shouldn't GLaDOS have heard him, and set up some kind of ambush?

"All that I see is what appears to be an old and obviously broken down elevator. Nothing else to tell about."

"Well then move over, you idiot!" She had stalked up to bug and shoved him out of the way as she got into the elevator. Nothing.

"Hmm." She was gripping her whip in her hand as she tapped her chin, Bug eyeing her apprehensively.

"Maybe that AI thing that supposedly runs this place doesn't know that we're here. Good. We just need to figure out how to get this elevator working... Last time we tried getting anywhere near this place, I remember pretty clearly that we weren't welcome. "

I watched her actually shiver as she recalled whatever GLaDOS had done to make them get away from the shack.

So of course my curiosity was peaked at this point. Were those the people that GLaDOS had been talking about? They had to be, since they had obviously tried to get in before.

But apparently nothing was happening now, so I was really worried as to why GLaDOS hadn't brutally murdered them yet for trying to break in...unless she was asleep.

That would explain the lack of that hum that I had gotten so used to. If the facility and GLaDOS were both asleep, then these thugs would be able to do as they pleased...until GLaDOS woke up, that is.

But who knows how long she will be asleep for? I didn't even have to think about it: These people were NOT going to get anywhere near anything. _Ever_. Not as long as I was alive to stop them, anyway.


	4. Welcome Back

chapter 4- welcome back

**hey, sorry for the long wait. I have been visiting my family over the holidays, so I haven't really had the time to write. thank you everybody for your reviews! happy 2012. hey look, were not dead! but the real anticipation is coming next holiday season... not that I think it will happen, but you never know! writing to music really helps, I found. this (short) chapter was written while listening to 'Still Alive', Likin Park songs, Lady Gaga's 'monster', and Chris Crocker's 'I Want You Bite'. all on a setlist that was set to repeat. its really hard to write, never mind think, while singing and dancing to songs...**

Looking back on it, I'm glad that they went away. I know that if they had stayed, things would have gotten ugly.

After standing in the elevator for a minute, the girl, (if you could even call her that) started to get impatient.

"Move, you damn elevator!" She looks around at her thugs impatiently, and then started waving at one.

"You, yeah you, the nerdy one! Get over here! NOW!"

I looked over towards where she was yelling, and for the first time noticed a scrawny, very wise crack looking lackey that had been hanging towards the back of the group. He stepped forward, and started towards the girl.

"Yes, Miss Alice? Is something the matter?" His voice had mocking tones in it, and I wondered how someone of his appearance could use that tone of voice, especially towards her.

Alice glared at him with one of those 'what do you think?' looks.

"Don't call me Alice! I have said that a million times already. Why cant you get it through your thick skull to just call me 'boss' or whatever everyone else calls me?

"Well, its your name, so it is fitting to call you by it."

"No it isn't! do I look like a goody-two-shoes Alice to you?"

I looked her over again, and if she changed her outfit, she would look just like my definition of an Alice. But her demeanor took any thought of that name fitting her right out of my thoughts.

"Of _course _you don't. now, what was it you wanted me to do?"

Alice glared at him for a minute longer, and finally sighed and gestured to the elevator around her.

"Your a nerd, so make this elevator work! We need to go down there while that computer is still unaware of us. otherwise it will probably crush us to a pulp."

He made a tsking sound.

"Patience is a virtue. One that you just so happen to lack."

I sniggered from the shocked look on her face, while he started poking around in the elevator. Just as I was thinking about how to somehow stop them from getting in, he suddenly stepped out.

"I need my proper tools before I can do anything productive in here. and my tools are back at the base, so for right now were stuck. unless of course your willing to let me drive back and get them."

She stared at him for a minute, wondering if he was actually serious.

"Do you really think that I would let you drive all the way back? Not only would IT be awake by the time you got back, but you, being the smart aleck that you are, would probably take your own sweet time. Plus you would probably crash the car on your way back."

"I wouldn't crash it on my way back. I would crash it on my way there, as to not hurt my tools."

I swear, for a minute I thought that her look COULD kill. She gave him a glare that instantly shut him up, and even gave me shivers from in my hiding spot, several yards away.

But then she gave a heavy sigh, and they all headed back to the car.

"We'll come back later, with tools. That way we can actually get some exploring done..."

I was surprised upon hearing the twin talk. He hadn't said anything yet, and his voice sounded as though he had been recently gargling rusty nails. Everyone looked at him, as though he was some foreign being, and then continued without a word.

Once there truck thing was out of sight, I stood up and went towards the shack, seeing if I could get in myself. I stepped into the lift, and was startled when it started heading down-wards.

"No! I cant go down yet! I need my things, and how can I stop those-"

I was cut short by the sight of purple gas starting to seep in through the vents.

"Purple...?"

It was sleeping gas. I realized that pretty quickly when I started to feel the grogginess coming over me, so much different from the pain of the neurotoxin.

I sank to my knees, and my vision was blurring quickly. I couldn't think straight, and right before I fell unconscious I heard the tantalizing voice.

"Welcome back. I missed you, very much. So much in fact, that I doubt I will ever be able to bear separating from you again..."

It was then that the final rays of light vanished, and I was left to collapse in the darkness engulfing me.


End file.
